The "Electromatic Pop Up Drain" is an electrical mechanical device designed for use in the field of lavatory faucet applications. Ostensible designed for the purpose of electrically mechanically rising and lowering of the pop up drain plug in lavatory sinks. Typically, a metal lift rod & clevis assemble is employed to rise and lower a pop up drain plug on lavatory sinks. This practice of using a non electrical, manually operated lift rod & clevis assemble has been in use for more than 50 years, with out sophisticated improvement or technological advancement.